Silly Little Love Songs
by Fantastic Mrs. Ninja
Summary: Wren was the ugly and fat girl, Trunks went away and became a famouse skater. What happens when he comes back for his diploma so he can go on his world tour and Wren's hot. This is a type song fic.
1. Chapter 1

**_SILLY LITTLE LOVE SONG_**

This is a Wren and Trunks get together. Wren was big and ugly in elementary and most of middle school she changed and got her own band, Trunks left in 7th grade because he made it big in skate boarding. What will happen when Trunks comes back for his diploma before his world tour. This is a type of song fic.

~**_5 YEARS AGO_**~

"Trunks, I can't believe you're leaving." Little Goten said hugging his best friend. "I'll call every day." Trunks said after he hugged his friend. "Wren come out to say bye to Trunks." Chichi said calling her daughter. Wren waddled outside and waved bye to Trunks. "Bye Wren." Trunks said running over to Wren and gave her a kiss on her cheek, which shocked Wren and made her blush. "Bye Trunks." Wren said softly looking down at the ground. "I'll see you later." Trunks said doing his trade mark smirk.

~**_NOW_**~

Trunks walked into happy burger and looked around. "Ahhh home." Trunks said smelling the air. "Hi, may I seat you?" A short red headed girl with bright green eyes said smiling at Trunks. "Yes you may." Trunks said checking her out. "This way sir." She said rolling her eyes. The girl sat Trunks in a booth and then handed him a menu. "Your waitress will be with you soon." She said then walked away.

"Wren, you got a purple haired hottie in you quadrant." The girl said then walked away. "Thanks Thyme." Wren said then was about to go before her manager grabbed her arm. "Wren remember happy." Her manager said smiling.

"Hi, I'm your waitress, Wren; welcome to Happy Burger may I take your happy order?" Wren asked smiling and pulling out a pin and pad. "Um can I have a double happy burger and your number with a happy shake?" Trunks asked then looked up and Wren then got this weird look on his face. "Yes, no, yes." Wren said smiling then was about to walk away. "Wait, I know you." Trunks said looking confused. "Hold on." Wren said then pulled off her apron and ran over to the kitchen and gave them Trunks' order then ran on the stage as did three other people.

_You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war_

_You and I go rough; we keep throwing things and slammin' the door_

_You and I get so; damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score_

_You and I get sick, yah I know that we can't do this any more_

Trunks was astonished to see Wren singing, she never had a good voice when they were younger. 'What the hell is going on' Trunks thought to himself. 'She's hot, she's got a figure, she's got tits and an ass, THAT'S NOT WREN' Trunks thought again. Wren was walking around the stage and smiling at everyone.

_But baby there you again, there you again making me love you_

_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_

_The crowed loved her, she interacted with everyone. She looked like a real rock star, Trunks didn't remember this Wren, he remembered fat, glasses, braces and pimple faced Wren. "YEAH, GO WREN." A boy said with pitch black hair and big bright black eyes that looked just like Wren's. "Goten" Trunks said questionably. "Trunks" Goten said walking over to Trunks and hugging him. "Long time, no see." Goten said sitting down. "For real, you look taller." Trunks said joking. "Same to you, I've seen fame has treated you right." Goten said crossing his arms and giving Trunks a hurt smile. "Dude, I'm sorry, I was really busy with the whole skating and I never got the chance to be a kid anymore." Trunks said apologetically._

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

"I see Wren has changed, what happened?" Trunks asked starring at Wren. "We got to 8th grade and she got teased a lot, so she went on this crazed loosing weight streak and we found out she could sing. She made her band Blast in 9th grade with Thyme, Jonny and Ricky." Goten said looking at his sister proudly. "She looks hot, I mean great." Trunks said blushing. "It's okay; I get it a lot from her boyfriend." Goten said rolling his eyes.

_Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes_

_Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath_

_I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself_

_And I'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell_

Trunks had this shocked look on his face. "She's got a boyfriend, who?" Trunks asked looking around the restaurant. "Ricky Jones." Goten said motioning to the guitar player. "Wow, I remember Ricky having an amazingly hot sister, her name seems to be drawing a blank." Trunks said trying to think. "Thyme, she's the bass." Goten said laughing. "And she's dating the drummer our best friend." Goten said putting infuses on ours. "Oh yeah, Jonny, WOW." Trunks said looking at the drummer and seeing his intense face.

_But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you_

_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I've said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

Wren was looking at the boy her brother was talking to 'He looks oddly familiar' Wren thought then noticed looked a little closer and got a shocked look and her face. "Wren, why aren't you singing?" Thyme whispered to Wren. "Its…it's…" Wren couldn't get the words out; she just kept looking at Trunks till she noticed she was running off the stage.

"I was waiting on Trunks Briefs, my crush, Trunks Briefs." Wren said running to her car. "Wren, are you okay?" Ricky asked running over towards Wren. "I need to leave." Wren said getting into her car. "Where" Ricky asked but didn't get an answer.

Goten and Trunks were standing at the door and watched Wren drive off with her confused boyfriend standing were the car was. "She does this when she has a lot on her mind, she get in her car and drives off no one knows where she goes to." Goten said shrugging his shoulders and walked back into Happy Burger. "I think I do." Trunks said then ran to his car.

~**_OLD ABANDONED DRIVE IN MOVIES_**~

Wren was sitting on the hood of her car looking at the stars. "I never thought you would be that shocked when I came back." Trunks said walking over to Wren's car. "And I never thought you would come back." Wren said getting off her car. "Why are you back?" Wren asked looking at Trunks. "My mom wants me to get my diploma be for I go on my world tour." Trunks said shrugging his shoulders. "I never thought you would become those skate boarding guys." Wren said crossing her arms and smirking and looking at Trunks' appearance. Trunks was wearing black and green DC shoes, ripped black jeans, a shirt with a busty blonde on the hood of a hot red car, and his hair was long and he put it in a low ponytail. "Well I didn't think you would become a hottie." Trunks said looking at Wren's appearance. Wren was wearing red converse, blue jeans, a regular white shirt and her hair was really short (A/N: Like 18's in GT). Wren rolled her eyes and hopped back onto her car hood. "Why didn't you ever call back?" Wren asked looking at the sky again. "I got busy, I told Goten…" Trunks was cut short by Wren laugh. "You don't remember…do you?" Wren asked still looking at the sky. "Remember what?" Trunks asked looking confused. "Nothing, welcome back Trunks, you were missed by a lot of people." Wren said then got into her car and drove off. 'But not by the person I missed the most' Trunks thought to himself then walked back to his car.

**_A/N:_** Well how'd you like it…read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**_SILLY LITTLE LOVE SONG_**

This is a Wren and Trunks get together. Wren was big and ugly in elementary and most of middle school she changed and got her own band, Trunks left in 7th grade because he made it big in skate boarding. What will happen when Trunks comes back for his diploma before his world tour. This is a type of song fic.

**_A/N:_** Well here's chapter two I guess.

Trunks walked into the school and got surrounded by adoring fans. "Okay leaves the dude alone." Goten said pushing past some people to grab Trunks. "Hey dude." Trunks said holding his skate board in his hand. "Hey, nice board." Goten said smirking. "Why are you smirking?" Trunks asked looking suspicious. "Because mine is better." Goten said showing Trunks his board. It was orange on top and the bottom had the Japanese symbol that meant Kame. "Wow, mine has my dad's old college's symbol on it, Vegetasi." Trunks said holding up his boards, on the bottom it had a red v with little spikes coming out the sides and two place circles around the v. "Sweat" Goten said checking out Trunks' board. "You should see Wren's; aunt 18 got it for her." Wren skated up to Trunks and Goten. "Speak of the devil and she'll appear." Wren said smirking then kicked up her skate board. "Wren, show Trunks your board." Goten said rolling his eyes. Wren flipped over her baby blue skate board, on the bottom it had a big white W with a red ribbon going around it and on rim it had fire waves. "Wow, 18 got you this?" Trunks asked looking at the board. "She asked the best board maker to make it." Wren said smirking then put it down on the ground and skated to class.

Trunks and Goten walked into class and started to talk again. "Wren has a really different attitude." Trunks said putting his board under his feet. "That's a result of the teasing; she started to stand up for herself." Goten said taking out his books. "Since when did Wren know how to skate?" Trunks asked looking confused. "She can do a lot of stuff, she can sing, skate, dance, and she can do sports, she's on the football team with me, Jonny and Ricky." Goten said shrugging his shoulders. "Wow" Trunks said with his mouth a gape. "Dude, you'll catch flies." Jonny said smirking at Trunks. "What up Jonny, I heard you're dating a hot little red head." Trunks said smirking. "Well you know." Jonny said sitting down. "Shut up Jonny, and this hot little red head has a name Trunks." Thyme said crossing her arms. "I'm sorry Thyme." Trunks said rolling his eyes. "Goten, Bra need to talk to you at lunch." Thyme said then gave Jonny a kiss and left. "What do you want with my sister?" Trunks asked looking into his book. "Well we date." Goten said blushing and ducking the book Trunks through at his head. "YOU'RE DATING MY SISTER!" Trunks screamed. "Dude I'm sorry, it just happened." Goten said hiding behind his book bag. "She's a junior, you're a senior." Trunks said trying to get a hold of his breathing. "First Wren, now this." Trunks said holding his head. "Wait what about Wren?" Goten asked looking at Trunks confused. "Why is Wren dating Ricky?" Trunks said getting straight to the point. "He liked her and Wren's not that mean." Jonny said butting in. "And you weren't here." Goten added. "What do you mean, Wren got mad at me the other day because she said I don't remember something well what is it I don't remember?" Trunks asked looking pissed, confused, and hurt all at once. "It's not our business to tell." Jonny said turning around.

~**_SCIENCE_**~

"Guy, he doesn't remember." Wren said looking sad. "Who doesn't remember?" Bra asked looking at her science lab. "Trunks, he doesn't remember our last conversation before we stopped talking." Wren said dropping a purple liquid into a blue liquid. "That's good right, you have my brother." Thyme said trying not to laugh. "That's not funny, he's your brother." Wren said giving Thyme a serious look. "Yeah and he's not right for you." Thyme said shrugging her shoulders. "I think you should tell Trunks." Bra said then put a pink liquid into a beaker full of a green liquid turning it blue. "No that would be too much on my mind, the House of Blues battle of the bands is coming up and I still need something else to add to our set." Wren said shaking her head. "Well I say that we hang you from wires." Thyme said smirking. "Shut up Thyme." Wren said rolling her eyes and then added a lot of the purple liquid to the beaker full of blue liquid. "Wait, Wren, don't." Bra said then the whole thing exploded. "You idiot." Bra said looking at Wren. "Well I guess you get an F." The teacher said then walked away. "That. Was so. Cool." Wren said smiling.

The girls walked into the hallway to go to the bathroom to clean off. "Hey Wren." Ricky said grabbing Wren by the waist. "Hey Ricky." Wren said giving Ricky a quick peck on the cheek. "Wait, I need to talk to you." Ricky said holding onto Wren's wrist. "I can't right now, I need to clean myself off." Wren said then pulled away from Ricky. "Wren, please." Ricky said with pleading eyes. "Sure, what is it you want to talk about?" Wren said crossing her arms. "You've been acting weird lately and I'm a little worried." Ricky said pushing some of Wren's hair out of her face. "Thanks for the concern, but I'm fine." Wren said kissing Ricky on the lips this time then walked away. "If your fine then why isn't there any passion in our kisses anymore?" Ricky asked stopping Wren dead in her tracks. "I…I don't know." Wren said still turned around unable to look at the hurt expression on Ricky's face. "We'll talk later." Ricky said softly then turned around and walked away.

~**_LUNCH_**~

Wren sat down at the lunch table and laid her head down. "Hey, aren't you going to eat?" Trunks asked eating a burger. "I'm not hungry." Wren said in an aggravated voice. "You sound like you don't want to be bothered." Trunks said smirking. "Well I don't." Wren said putting her hood over her head. Trunks picked up his mushy peach and chucked it at Wren's head. "Who did that?" Trunks asked looking around the lunch room. "Trunks, throw something at me again and I swear I'll kick your ass." Wren said wiping peach carcass off of her. Trunks smirked and picked up his apple and were surprised to see water being thrown in his face. "There now we're even." Wren said laughing. 'She has a beautiful smile' Trunks thought then shook his head clear of those thoughts. "I hope you know this isn't over." Trunks said wiping his face off with a napkin.

"Hey guys." Thyme said sitting down with Jonny as did Goten and Bra. "Wren, what's this on your jacket?" Goten asked wiping off Wren's jacket. "Trunks throw a mushy peach at me." Wren said rolling her eyes. "I didn't throw it, someone over there did." Trunks said trying not to laugh, then busted out into laughter with Wren. "Hey" Ricky said walking up to the table and eyed Wren and Trunks' laughter. "Hey Ricky." Trunks said smiling. "Hey Trunks." Ricky said plainly. "Ricky could you take me to the library?" Wren asked standing up. "Sure" Ricky said sighing heavily.

Wren walked out of the lunch room and then turned to look at Ricky. "So are we going to the library or not?" Ricky asked moving past Wren. "Ricky, I don't think we should go out anymore." Wren said looking down at her feet. "You finally admit it." Ricky said shaking his head. "I'm sorry." Wren said looking into Ricky's big green eyes. "It's okay, I noticed that we weren't us for a while I was just too scared to do anything." Ricky said smiling lightly. "Are you still apart of the band?" Wren asked with hope in her eyes. "We started the band before we started to go out; I'm not just going to end it because we broke up." Ricky said hugging Wren. "Thank you." Wren said leaning into the hug then pushed Ricky off of her. "Sorry, didn't mean to have your reputation in jeopardy." Ricky said smiling.

~**_BAND PRACTICE_**~

"What are we going to sing for the House of Blues?" Jonny asked tapping the symbols on his drum set. "We could do 'One more night'." Ricky said walking around the stage. "Nope, we play that song way too much." Wren said shaking her head. "How about 'She will be loved'?" Thyme suggested. "We need to break out of this Maroon 5 obsession." Jonny said laughing. "Hey, Adam Levine is so cute." Wren said as Thyme agreed. "Whatever, wait why don't we do 'It's time' by 'Imagine Dragons'?" Ricky asked looking at everyone. "Are you serious?" Thyme asked looking shocked. "What, it's a good song." Jonny said shrugging his shoulders. "Fine we can try it." Wren said rolling her eyes and walking up to the front stage. Trunks snuck into the auditorium to watch the band play.

Jonny started first drumming and then Thyme and Ricky started afterwords. Wren started nodding her head to the music, and motioned for Jonny to play a little louder.

_So this is what you meant_

_ When you said that you were spent_

_ And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit_

_ Right to the top_

_ Don't hold back_

_ Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check_

Trunks got a big smile on his face watching Wren smile and hop around stage like she was really at a concert. '_She looks different when she's singing, but she still looks like the same Wren'_ Trunks thought to himself. Wren walked over to Thyme and put the microphone in the middle of them as they started to sing the song.

_I don't ever want to let you down_

_ I don't ever want to leave this town_

_ 'Cause after all_

_ This city never sleeps at night_

Wren walked up to behind Ricky and put her arm around his neck and laughed along with him. Trunks didn't really like this, he didn't know about their break up yet _'Why am I getting mad, this is Wren I'm thinking about, she's like a sister'_ Trunks thought shaking his head of all the bad thoughts about Wren.

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_ I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_ I'm just the same as I was_

_ Now don't you understand_

_ That I'm never changing who I am _

Wren started to really get into the music, she was laughing and playing around with everyone, she hit the symbol on Jonny's drums. It was easy to tell that Wren loved doing this _'Maybe I should talk to my agent about them'_ Trunks thought for a second then was about to walk out of the auditorium.

_So this is where you fell_

_ And I am left to sell_

_ The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell_

_ Right to the top_

_ Don't look back_

_ Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check_

Trunks sat back down so he could hear the rest of the song _'Her voice is so infatuating'_ Trunks smiled at Wren a little sad that she couldn't see him.

~**_TRUNKS' HOUSE_**~

Trunks walked into the house and went straight for the fridge. "Someone looks hungry." Bra said doing her homework at the kitchen table. "Do mom and dad know you're dating MY BESTFRIEND?" Trunks asked yelling the last part. "First, don't yell at me, second yes they do know, and third if he was your best friend he would of known you were coming back." Bra said still looking down at her homework. "You're right." Trunks said sitting down. "What do you want?" Bra asked now looking at Trunks. "Why do you think I want something?" Trunks asked rolling his eyes. "Because the only time you lose in a fight if you want something from the other person." Bra said crossing her arms. "Okay fine, what's up with Wren and Ricky?" Trunks asked leaning in towards his sister. "You didn't hear, it's like the latest news at school they broke up today." Bra said shaking her head. "They did what her phone number?" Trunks asked quickly. "its 1-800-she's coming over in a few minutes to talk to you." Bra said sarcastically. "Oh yeah, I got a new number too its 215-fuck you." Trunks said then went upstairs. "That's illegal." Bra said smirking.

Trunks ran into his room and looked at the huge mess. "I've got to clean this up." Trunks said to himself. Trunks started to clean like crazy, and then Vegeta walked into the room. "Son, what is all that noise your making?" Vegeta asked crossing his arms and his signature scowl on his face. "I have to clean, Wren's coming over." Trunks said trying to push all his junk into his closet. "I take it you saw Wren's transformation." Vegeta said putting air quotations up when he said up when he said transformation. "Have I seen it, she looks unbelievably beautiful?" Trunks said fixing his bed. Vegeta smirked and shook his head as he walked away.

Wren walked into the house like she normally does and sat down next to Bra while she was doing her homework. "Trunks' is upstairs." Bra said still looking at her homework. Wren nodded and went upstairs.

Wren walked past Vegeta and smirked at him, that's their usual way of saying hi. Wren walked to Trunks' room and leaned on the door way and watched Trunks make his bed. "Don't forget the corners." Wren said snickering as Trunks jumped and turned around. "You scared me." Trunks said holding his chest. "I noticed." Wren said smirking. "So how was your day?" Trunks asked sitting in his gamer's chair. "It was okay." Wren said walking over to his bed. "I heard you got dumped." Trunks said going straight into the conversation. "Screw you." Wren said about to leave. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Trunks said grabbing Wren's balled up fist. "No you shouldn't of, you don't even know the story!" Wren said pulling her hand away. "Wren, it's just me you don't have to act like a hard ass." Trunks said rolling his eyes. "I'm not acting like anything." Wren said crossing her arms. "The Wren I remember was nice, sweet, and blushed every five seconds." Trunks said thinking of the old times. "You mean fat ass." Wren said scoffing. "No, I mean old Wren." Trunks said sweetly. Wren didn't know what to say, she looked down at her feet and was shocked to feel Trunks' lips on her cheek, her face became red hot. "That's the Wren I wanted to see." Trunks said smiling. "Whatever" Wren said smiling. It got really quiet and awkward. "So, you and Ricky." Trunks said looking at the sealing. "Yeah, we're over." Wren said rocking back and forth. "Oh, I called my manager and he want to hear you guys play." Trunks said making it un-awkward. "OH MY GOD, Trunks thank you!" Wren said putting her arms around Trunks' neck. "You're welcome." Trunks said softly putting his head in-between her neck and shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Trunks' phone went off. "Oh sorry about that." Trunks said grabbing his phone and answering it.

**_A/N:_** There relationship is so cute


	3. Chapter 3

**_SILLY LITTLE LOVE SONG_**

This is a Wren and Trunks get together. Wren was big and ugly in elementary and most of middle school she changed and got her own band, Trunks left in 7th grade because he made it big in skate boarding. What will happen when Trunks comes back for his diploma before his world tour. This is a type of song fic.

~**_WEEKEND_**~

Wren was always the first one up; she would cook breakfast for everyone like a good person should. There was pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, and freshly squeezed orange juice. When was in the middle of making orange juice when Trunks came downstairs. Wren was only wearing a shirt with her name on it and four orange stars on the back _'Wow'_ Trunks thought as he watched Wren squeeze the orange in the orange squeezer. He was still walking while he was staring at Wren and he forgot about the last stair and fell on the floor, which startled Wren. "Trunks don't scare me like that and when did you get here?" Wren asked holding her chest. "Goten and I came here late, I slept over because I wanted to try out for the football team." Trunks said smirking and sitting in a chair. "You might not make it." Wren said turning around and went back to making orange juice. "Why do you say that, the caption might like me?" Trunks said getting up and walking over to the counter Wren was at. "Well, I heard she's a hard ass." Wren said emptying the juice out of the juicer. "She" Trunks said questionably then his eyes went wide.

~**_FOOTBALL_**~

Wren walked out of the locker room in her football stuff. "OKAY BOYS, WE HAVE SOME PEOPLE THINKING THEY COULD BE AN ORANGE STAR!" Wren yelled running over to the other football players who started to laugh. "Oh come on, let's give them some encouragement." Wren said smirking. "Who are the new people?" A boy with long green shaggy hair asked. "There right here." Wren said walking up to Trunks and a short scrawny boy. "Here they are." Wren said smiling, which made everyone suspicious. "Why is everyone looking at me like that?" Wren asked rolling her eyes.

"Okay, I want Trunks on my team and what your name kid?" Wren asked pointing at the little guy. "JD" He said with an unbelievably deep voice. "Wow you got a deeper voice then most of the guys in this team..." Wren said looking impressed. "Okay, you're on that team." Wren said pointing at the other side. "Okay trunk, usually at practice I'm the QB, but since this is your tryout, you're going to be the QB okay?" Wren said nodding then walked away. (A/N: That's just too much talking about football and my girlfriend spent the last three days talking about it with me so I'm skipping that part.)

~**_AFTERWARDS_**~

Wren walked out of the locker room and quickly hopped on her skate board, but was stopped by Trunks. "Hey" Trunks said smiling. "You'll know Monday." Wren said plainly then tried to go around Trunks. "No it's not that, I wanted to tell you that my manager wanted to hear you guys play tomorrow and 3." Trunks said putting his hands in his pockets. "Oh, um are you going to be there?" Wren asked picking up her board. "Yeah, I won't be busy." Trunks said itching the back of his head and blushing lightly. "Well, see you tomorrow." Wren said waving goodbye to Trunks. "Bye" Trunks said then walked to his car.

"Hey Trunks, you think you can give me a ride home?" Goten asked running up to Trunks' car. "Sure dude, hop in." Trunks said getting into his topless car. "Maybe we could pick up Wren; she's probably not that far down the street." Goten said which made Trunks blush a little.

Wren was skating down the street, but she wasn't going home, she was going to hang out with Thyme and _Bra 'I wonder why he's being so nice' _Wren thought as she made her board go faster. While Wren was thinking she didn't notice Trunks and Goten pull up to her. "Hey Wren!" Goten yelled which startled Wren and made her fall on a crack in the pavement. "Thanks a lot ass hole." Wren said getting up and wiping herself off. "Sorry, Trunks is giving us a ride home." Goten said opening Wren's door. "I'm not going home." Wren said putting her board on the right side. "Where are you going?" Trunks asked looking at Wren. "None of your business." Wren said then got back on her board. "Well your welcome for the offer!" Goten said rolling his eyes.

~**_BRA'S ROOM_**~

"So we have to play in front of Trunks' manager?" Thyme asked looking at Wren dumb founded. "Yeah, I was so happy I could have kissed him, but I'd never do that." Wren said smiling then her smiled faded to a hardcore smirk. "Yeah right, when Trunks left you'd none stop talk about him, _'He's going to come back and we're going to go out because I don't look like the old me'_." Bra said mocking Wren's voice. "First I don't sound like that and second he could be in this house and we don't know it so shut up." Wren said throwing a pillow at Bra's head. "Oh Trunks, I love you." Thyme said mocking Wren and dodging a pillow that was thrown.

Trunks was walking upstairs from dropping off Goten, while he was walking past Bra's room he heard Wren's voice. He put his ear to the door and listened in.

"Shut up." Wren said blushing. "Aw look she's blushing." Bra said walking over to Wren and hugging her. "You guys suck." Wren said crossing her arms and still blushing. "Just tell us the truth, we're your best friends." Thyme said smiling at Wren. "Okay, I kind of like him still." Wren said biting her bottom lip and looking at the ground.

Trunks didn't know they were talking about him so he guessed the first person he thought of, Ricky _'Why does she want him'_ Trunks questioned. He trudged to his room and flopped on the bed.

A little while later, while Trunks was doing his homework, he heard a knock coming from his door. "Come in." Trunks said biting on his pencil. "Hey, your mom made dinner and I brought you some, I thought you we hungry." Wren said putting the pork chops and mashed potatoes on his desk. "My mom made that?" Trunks asked pointing at the plate. "Well she helped, but you grandma mostly cooked it." Wren said shrugging her shoulders. "Oh okay good." Trunks said then grabbed the plate then looked at Wren then down to the plate. "You don't have a fork do you?" Trunks asked laughing lightly. "Oh sorry, here you go." Wren said pulling out a fork rapped in a napkin out of her pocket. "Thanks" Trunks said smiling and eating. "What you doing?" Wren asked looking at Trunks' work. "Just some math." Trunks said eating his mashed potatoes. "Oh okay." Wren said then looked a little awkward then saw a picture of her and Wren, when they were about 5, at the swimming pool in the back of Trunks' house. "I can't believe you still have this." Wren said picking up the picture frame. "I took it with me when I left." Trunks said getting up to look at the picture. "Oh" Wren said feeling a little awkward feeling Trunks' so close. Wren put the picture down and turned around looking into Trunks' big blue eyes. "Um…" Trunks said blushing, Wren moved a little closer reducing the space that was between them. Trunks pulled Wren to his lips, he brushed his lips passed her and then pushed their lips together. Trunks opened his mouth to let Wren's roaming tongue in, Wren made a little moan which made Trunks pull away. "I'm…um…I'm sorry." Trunks said looking shocked; Wren ran out of the room and went to Bra's room then grabbed her stuff then left with a confused Bra and Thyme sitting at the table.


	4. Chapter 4

**_SILLY LITTLE LOVE SONG_**

This is a Wren and Trunks get together. Wren was big and ugly in elementary and most of middle school she changed and got her own band, Trunks left in 7th grade because he made it big in skate boarding. What will happen when Trunks comes back for his diploma before his world tour. This is a type of song fic.

~**_WREN_**~

Wren was skating home, she was on the edge of tears but she didn't do it _'I'm not going to cry over him'_ Wren thought to herself pushing her tears back (A/N: Wren and Goten only live a few blocks away from Trunks and Bra's house, Ox king owns a business so there really wealthy like Bulma.) Wren saw her house a few houses down _'What was I thinking'_ Wren asked herself as she sped up. "Wren" Trunks yelled as he drove after Wren. Wren stopped and turned around which shocked Trunks. "You're not going to run?" Trunks asked stopping his car and getting out. "That's a child's game." Wren said plainly. "Oh" Trunks said standing in front of Wren. "I wanted to apologize on what happened back there." Trunks said looking down at his feet then looked into Wren's big black eyes. "Nothing happened, it was just a little kiss people do it every day." Wren said looking at the other cars pass. "What do you mean, it was more than a little kiss." Trunks said chuckling lightly. "If you don't mind, I have a lot of homework to do and you're cutting into my precious study time." Wren said sarcastically. "Fine, if you want to act like child then act like one, I'll see you tomorrow." Trunks said rolling his eyes and getting back into his car. Wren watched Trunks drive off and got a little sad _'WHY AM I SO STUPID' _ Wren screamed in her head then grabbed her board and skated home.

~**_TRUNKS_**~

"I can't believe she would say that,_ 'nothing happened, it was just a little kiss'_, it was not just a little kiss." Trunks said ranting about what just happened. "I share something so interment with her and she just blows me off." Trunks was so mad he didn't notice the red light he drove through until he got hit by another car.

It all happened slowly, Trunks was going through the red light as cars stopped because of Trunks' mistake, but one car wasn't paying attention, just like Trunks, and he hit Trunks from his side of the car.

~**_BACK TO WREN_**~

Wren was almost home when she heard tires screech and a car hitting another car. Wren had this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach and her left side felt like it was numb, she turned around and looked down the street and saw Trunks' red roofless car crushed by another car. Wren ran down the street towards the accident, tears were streaming down her face _'Please no, don't let it be him'_ Wren thought as she ran faster.

Wren stopped centimeters before the two smashed cars, she saw Trunks lying over the steering wheel passed out. "Oh my God, no." Wren said shaking her head. Immediately Wren heard sirens. Wren jumped into Trunks' car and grabbed a battered and bruised Trunks. "Please be okay, you can't leave, I just got you back." Wren whispered in Trunks' ear, Wren wiped some blood off of Trunks face even thought there was still a lot on him still. "Please, I'm so sorry." Wren said crying harder, Wren felt someone grabbing her away from Trunks. "Miss please, come with me." The officer said trying to grab Wren. "Wren is that you?" A familiar voice said. "Krillin" Wren said holding tighter as the short man pulled her and Trunks out of the car.

~**_HOSPITAL_**~

"She was holding onto Trunks when I pulled up to the seen, witnesses said that she ran up to the accident and then jumped into Trunks' car." Krillin said explaining what happened to Goku and Vegeta. "Thanks Krillin, where is Wren now?" Goku asked looking at Bulma and Chichi who were trying to maintain their tears. "We didn't know if she was in the accident or not because she was covered in blood, so we put her in the ambulance and some nurses have her." Krillin said shaking his head. "Where is Trunks?" Vegeta asked softly, trying to keep pain out of his voice. "He's in intense surgery." Krillin said patting Vegeta on the arm. "Thanks chrome dome." Vegeta said then walked over to his wife. "The jokes never end." Krillin said then went to go sit down with Goku and everyone else.

Wren was in the hospital room looking at the wall dazed _'It's my entire fault, if he wasn't distracted by what I said, he would have stopped at the light'_ Wren thought and then looked at the nurse. "Where is Trunks Briefs?" Wren asked looking sad. "He's in intense surgery." The nurse said patting Wren on the back. "When does he get out." Wren said as one tear rolls down her face. The nurse paused and looked into Wren's eyes and saw a tremendous amount of pain. "You know what, I'm going to go check, just for you." The nurse said then walked out of the room.

~**_WAITING ROOM_**~

"I wonder if there okay." Bulma said holding Chichi. "Hello miss, your Trunks' parents correct?" the nurse talking to Wren asked. "Yes we are." Bulma said standing up startling the nurse. "I was wondering, the young lady I'm helping wants to know the condition of your son, I was wondering if it was okay to tell her?" The nurse asked smiling at Bulma and Vegeta. "We don't even know the condition of our son!" Vegeta said loudly. "Oh I assure you, he is fine." The nurse said smiling with a hint of fear. "Then yes, you may tell her." Bulma said smiling at the women then sat down and grabbed Vegeta's hand. "He'll be alright." Bulma said lying on Vegeta's shoulder.

The nurse quickly walked back to Wren's room. "He's fine miss." She said smiling at Wren. "May I leave?" Wren asked looking down at her hands. "Yes you may." The nurse said trying to help Wren out of bed but Wren pulled away.

Wren walking into the waiting area and her parents plus Bulma stood up. Wren started to cry again and ran to Chichi. "It's okay, he'll be fine." Chichi said smoothing Wren's head. "How do you know." Wren said throw rough tears. "We just have to keep up hope Wren." Bulma said softly to Wren.

~**_9 HOURS LATER_**~

Wren fell asleep on the couch in the waiting area, Vegeta and Goku went to go find something to eat for everyone, Chichi and Bulma were talking, and Goten and Bra just arrived. "Where were you two, we called you hours ago." Bulma said standing up and putting her hands on her hips, as did Chichi. "We were half way to Kami's Tavern when we got the call and we had to turn all the way around and there was a lot of traffic." Goten said walking over to his sister. "How is she?" Goten asked wiping hair out of Wren's face. "She cried herself to sleep." Chichi said crossing her arms and walking up behind Goten. "And how's Trunks'?" Bra asked looking at her mother. "He finally made it out of surgery, and he'll be in the ICU in a couple of hours." Bulma said sitting down and putting her head in her hands. "It's okay mom, he'll be fine." Bra said walking over to her mother and sitting next to her.

Wren woke up to see Goten and Chichi standing over her, she stretched then remembered where she was. "Is he awake yet?!" Wren asked hoping up. "No, he'll be in the ICU in a few minutes." Chichi said sitting on the couch. A nurse walked in, she walked over towards Bulma and smiled. "He's not awake but he's in the ICU and you can go see him, but only two at a time please." Then nurse said and then walked away. Bulma looked over towards Wren and nodded. "Bulma, he's your son, I want you and Vegeta to see him first." Wren said shaking her head. "Thank you Wren." Bulma said then went over to Vegeta who was coming from the hospital cafeteria.

~**_TRUNKS' ROOM_**~

Bulma and Vegeta walking into the big room and saw Trunks asleep with bandages on his arm, torso, and head. Bulma started to cry. "Look at him Vegeta." Bulma said touching his face, Trunks leaned his face in towards his mother's touch and started to smile. "He's mumbling something." Vegeta said leaning closer with his wife. "Wren" Trunks said moving around then wincing from the pain. "Don't go." Trunks said with a softer look on his face. Trunks' eyes fluttered open a little bit then his vision came into focus. "Get Wren." Trunks said then fainted.

Bulma and Vegeta walked out of the room and over to the waiting room. "That wasn't long." Goku said looking confused. "He started calling for Wren, and asked us to get her." Vegeta said looking at Wren. "I…um…I don't think that's a good idea." Wren said chuckling lightly. "You were just crying over him, go see him." Bulma said smiling at Wren and motioning her towards the room.

Wren walked into the door slowly and saw Trunks trying to sit up in his bed. "I don't think you should do that." Wren said smiling. "Why do you care?" Trunks asked rolling his eyes. "You don't have to be mean, I was just giving you some friendly advice." Wren said with an attitude. "Well I don't need your advice." Trunks said mocking Wren's voice. "How are you going to be mean to when, when you're the one who called me in here?!" Wren asked looking shocked at how Trunks was acting. "I didn't call you in here." Trunks said looking confused. "Well your parent said that you were saying my name and you woke up and asked for me." Wren said sitting on the chair on the far side of the room. Trunks didn't know what to say, he looked at Wren's red and puffy eyes _'She was crying_' Trunks thought feeling something inside him lift up in joy. "Why were you crying?" Trunks asked looking at the water at the foot of his bed. "I wasn't crying." Wren said looking away from Trunks. "Don't lie, your eyes are red and puffy." Trunks said rolling. "I wasn't crying!" Wren said standing up and stomping her foot. "Come one Wren, you don't have to lie, it's just me." Trunks said chuckling lightly. "Fine, I was crying." Wren said sitting back down. "Why" Trunks asked looking serious. "Because, you were in an accident, you weren't paying attention and you got hit and you were all bloody, and I don't want to see someone I'm deeply in love with hurt." Wren said then looked back at Trunks aware of what she just said. "I…I don't know what to say." Trunks said looking into Wren's puffy black eyes. "You don't have to say anything." Wren said getting up about to leave. "Please don't leave." Trunks begged. "I know I'm in no position to stop you but please, the entire time I was asleep all I could hear was your voice and see your face, I heard you say _'I'm sorry'_." Trunks said reaching out to Wren. "I did say I was sorry, at the accident, I jumped into your wrecked car and grabbed you." Wren said walking over to Trunks. "I was sorry, I am sorry, I was scared that I would of lost you as a friend." Wren said looking down at her feet. Trunks lifted up her face and pulled her towards him and kissed her.

Just then the door swung open and a skinny, short, blonde girl ran into the room. "Trunks, I heard you got into a car accident and I came soon as possible." The girl said then looked at Wren. "Whose she?" The girl asked pointing at Wren.

**_A/N:_** Mohahahaha, I'm evil…next time we'll find out who this girl is and what she has to do with Trunks.


	5. Chapter 5

**_SILLY LITTLE LOVE SONG_**

This is a Wren and Trunks get together. Wren was big and ugly in elementary and most of middle school she changed and got her own band, Trunks left in 7th grade because he made it big in skate boarding. What will happen when Trunks comes back for his diploma before his world tour. This is a type of song fic.

~**_LAST TIME ON SILLY LITTLE LOVE SONG_**~

Just then the door swung open and a skinny, short, blonde girl ran into the room. "Trunks, I heard you got into a car accident and I came soon as possible." The girl said then looked at Wren. "Whose she?" The girl asked pointing at Wren.

~**_BACK TO THE STORY_**~

It's been a two week since Chance showed up, and she was clung to Trunks like she was glued to him, which of course Wren didn't like. "Why is she here?" Wren asked talking to Bra. "She was Trunks' girlfriend before she broke up with him." Bra said rolling her eyes at Chance as she groomed Trunks. "It's quiet disgusting." Thyme said looking disgusted as Chance kissed on Trunks. "Wren, you better go over there and get your man, it's been two weeks." Thyme said pushing Wren over to Chance.

Wren walked over to Chance and Trunks with her head healed high. "Trunks, I need to talk to you." Wren said crossing her arms and shifting her weight on one leg. "Okay, Chance could you please…" Wren stopped Trunks from saying the last word. "No, she can stay; I need her to hear this too." Wren said eyeing Chance. "Whatever" Chance said rolling her eyes. "Trunks, it's clearly there is a lot of tension in this area, so I'm going to say it." Wren said then took a breath. "Malibu Barbie bitch has got to go." Wren said pointing at Chance, who gasped in shock of her choice words. "Um, I am his girlfriend, and from what Trunks told me you were the ugly fat bitch no one wanted." Chance said smirking.

Bra and Thyme could hear the conversation from where they were sitting. "That's funny, Malibu Barbie bitch." Thyme said laughing. "Wait Chance is saying something." Bra said making Thyme be quiet. Bra leaned in a little closer to hear what Chance said then gasped at what she said. "We got to move in before Wren rips her limb from fake limb.

Wren smiled at the girl then jumped over the table and grabbed her by her hair. "Listen bitch, I can kick your ass many different types of ways so don't fuck with me." Wren whispered in her eyes. "Wren let go." Trunks said pulling Wren off of her. "You should be telling your guard dog to calm down." Thyme said taking Wren away from Trunks. "Trunks, I can't believe you let that happen." Chance said holding her head. "I'm sorry." Trunks said with pleading eyes to Chance. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" Wren screamed as she pulled out of Thyme's grasp. "WE'VE BEEN FRIENDS SINCE WE WERE LITTLE, AND YOU CHOOSE A FAKE PLASTIC BITCH OVER ME." Wren said with a tear going down her face. "Trunks, I loved you, she just wants your money, and she didn't care about you till her money got in jeopardy." Wren said chuckling lightly. "Wren…" Trunks was cut off by Wren. "Fuck you and her, I don't need your help to become famous, and I don't need you." Wren said grabbed Trunks' wrist and took the bracelet he had on it and walked out of the house. "Nice going Trunks." Bra said running out of the house with Thyme right behind her.

Wren didn't know where to go, he house was full of emotion and she didn't want to stay in a house with Trunks, so she ran to the only place she knew. "WREN, STOP!" Thyme yelled running after Wren with Bra behind her. "Thyme stop, she'll come back when she gets hungry or tired. "Guys, what the matter?" Goten asked coming out of nowhere. "Why do you assume something's wrong?" Bra asked looking suspicious. "Well, Wren is running that way, and I have a weird feeling in my gut." Goten said holding his stomach. "Trunks, he pretty much chose Chance over Wren." Thyme said shaking her head. Goten looked at Thyme and Bra like they were crazy. "He what?" Goten said. "Yeah, but don't try to intervene, it will only end badly." Thyme said shaking her head.

~**_OLD ABANDONED DRIVE IN MOVIE_**~

Wren finally got to the drive in movie and she stopped and started to breathe again _'What was I thinking'_ Wren asked herself as she went to an old rusted car and sat on top of the hood. "Hey Wren." An old hobo said popping out of the car window. "Hey Louie." Wren said smiling lightly at the man. "What's the matter girl?" Louie asked getting out of the car through the window. "You know that the door can open right Louie?" Wren asked looking at the man curiously. "I know, but doors are evil, now tell me what's eaten at your socks." Louie said nudging Wren on the shoulder. "Well first I have to as you a question before I tell you." Wren said looking at the sky. "Okay, shoot." Louie said making a gun with his fingers and shooting it. "Well, let's say you were rich and you were in love with your best friend, then you leave get richer and find a gold digging girlfriend." Wren paused and looked at Louie's serious face. "Who would you choose the person who's been there with you since the beginning or some dirty hussy?" Wren asked looking back to the stars. "I would choose my best friend, I might not be rich or smart but I know a right answer when I see it." Louie said patting Wren on the back. "This is about that Trunks boy you always talked about when you was a little bit, aint it?" Louie asked making Wren scoot over and sat on the hood of the car with her. Wren nodded still looking at the star. "When we first met, you would always come to see me, but you wouldn't look at me, you would look at those dang stars." Louie said smiling at Wren. "Why" Louie asked turning to the stars. "Because, I've never seen a shooting star and I guessed if I saw one then I could wish it to give me back my best friend, but now I might want them to bring me back the old Trunks." Wren said chuckling. "Don't change your wish; you might get something you don't expect." Louie said then hopped off of the car, grabbed his bag from inside the car and left. "Bye Louie." Wren said waving bye to the old man. "Bye sweetheart, see you later." Louie said waving bye then disappeared behind the big screen.

Trunks walked up to the drive in and saw Wren sitting on the hood of an old car. "Wren" Trunks said walking up to the car." Wren hopped off of the car and dusted herself off then turned around to look at Trunks. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen…" Trunks was tackled by Wren midsentence. "You're such an ass." Wren said getting up and walking towards the exit. "What, I'm an ass; you're the one who almost rips out my ex-girlfriends hair." Trunks said getting up. "She deserved it for what she said to me." Wren said scowling at Trunks. "You know what Wren, I'm not in the mood for your games, I came here to tell you I choose you but I guess I change my mind." Trunks said shaking his head. "I wouldn't have said yes anyway, you took too long for your answer." Wren said shrugging her shoulders then left.


	6. Chapter 6

**_SILLY LITTLE LOVE SONG_**

This is a Wren and Trunks get together. Wren was big and ugly in elementary and most of middle school she changed and got her own band, Trunks left in 7th grade because he made it big in skate boarding. What will happen when Trunks comes back for his diploma before his world tour. This is a type of song fic.

**_A/N:_** I know what you're thinking, why isn't Trunks hurt from his accident. Well I forgot about that and he's not hurt so

~**_WREN'S HOUSE_**~

Wren walked in the door and hurried past her mother. "Mom, I know you need to hug me but I'm not in the mood right now." Wren said then walked into her room.

Wren grabbed her laptop and saw she had 10 e-mails from Trunks then she looked at her phone and saw 11 missed called and 15 messages. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Wren yelled at her phone then threw it at the wall. "I haven't done anything to you yet." Goten said walking into the room. "I'm sorry, I wasn't talking about you." Wren said putting her head in her pillow. "If you want, I'll kick his ass." Goten said walking over to his sister and lying down next to her. "No, he's your friend I would never want to break you guys up." Wren said snuggling onto Goten. "But he's made you cry enough." Goten said touching Wren's hand. "What did I tell you in 8th grade?" Wren asked looking up at Goten. "You can handle your own fights." Goten said rolling his eyes. Wren nodded her head, and then closed her eyes.

Goten woke up and noticed he was still in Wren's but with Wren taking up most of the room as usual. Goten smiled at his sleeping sister then got up to leave, but he was never a master of stealth. "Goten, you going to your room." Wren said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Yeah, go back to sleep." Goten said rubbing Wren's head.

Goten walked out of her room and bumped into Trunks. "Oh" Goten said closing the door and crossing his arms. "Look dude, I didn't mean to hurt her." Trunks said looking into Goten's eyes. "She's sleep, come back tomorrow." Goten said putting his arms down then patted Trunks on the back. "This can't wait till tomorrow." Trunks said with pleading eyes. "I'll get on my knees if I have to." Trunks said motioning towards the floor. "Don't do that, just do wake her up roughly, she has a mean right hook." Goten said rubbing his jaw.

Trunks walked into Wren's room. Wren wasn't a sleep she was sitting on her bed and on her laptop. "What do you want?" Wren asked not looking at Trunks. "You" Trunks said softly. "Well you lost your chance when you took up for the Barbie." Wren said crossing her arms. "I know, and I was an idiot." Trunks said getting on his knees. "And" Wren said sitting on the edge of her bed. "And I should of took up for you and not Chance." Trunks said looking down. "And" Wren said standing up. "And I don't want anyone else but you." Trunks said looking into Wren's eyes. "You still don't remember?" Wren asked helping Trunks up. "No, I don't know what you're talking about." Trunks said shaking his head. "The last time we talked on the phone, when I was 13 and you were 14." Wren said smiling lightly.

~**_FLASHBACK_**~

"Hey Trunks." Little Goten said walking around his room. "Hey dude, I met so many skate boarders, I just met Tony Hawk." Trunks said jumping up and down. "Awesome, I wish I could be there." Goten said sitting on his bed pouting. "It's okay, you'll be with me when I go on my world tour." Trunks said smiling. "Really" Goten said standing up and jumping up and down on his bed. "Yup, hey is Wren there?" Trunks asked blushing. "Yeah, I'll give the phone to your girlfriend." Goten said making kissy noises at Trunks. "Dude she's not my girlfriend." Trunks said crossing his arms. "Whatever" Goten said rolling his eyes.

Wren was in her room reading a fitness magazine that was disguised by a teen magazine. "Wren, Trunks wants to talk to you." Goten said throwing Wren the phone. "Hey Trunks." Wren said smiling really big. "Hey Wren, what's up?" Trunks asked trying to sound cool. "Nothing, I just got back from Happy Burger." Wren said then regretted saying that. "Oh that's cool, so how have you been?" Trunks asked walking around his hotel. "Well, I lost like 5 pounds." Wren said smiling. "That's awesome, maybe when I visit we can work out together." Trunks said stopping in the middle of his hotel. "Maybe, Trunks I need to tell you something." Wren said taking a deep breath. "Sure" Trunks said playing with the rug on the floor. "I like you, I always have and I wanted you to know." Wren said then opened her eyes. "I have to go." Trunks said then hung up. "What have I just done?" Wren and Trunks said from different sides of the world.

~**_END FLASHBACK_**~

"Oh, I remember that." Trunks said itching the back of his head. "I freaked out, I didn't know what to say." Trunks said shrugging his shoulders. "You could have said something; you could have at least said you didn't like me back." Wren said looking away from Trunks. "But I did." Trunks said blushing. "Yeah right." Wren said about to go over to her bed. "I'm serious, I liked you then and I still do, I didn't care what you looked like, I thought you were awesome, and I didn't think you would like me." Trunks said grabbing Wren's wrist. "I…I…" Wren didn't know what to say and she didn't need to know, Trunks kissed really quickly. "That helped." Wren said laughing. "I thought it might." Trunks said smiling at Wren.

~**_MONDAY_**~

Wren walked into the school looking like she was glowing. "So what happened?" Thyme asked running up to Wren with Bra right behind her. "Are you guys dating?" Bra asked locking her arm with Wren's. "No, we don't date, we just see eye to eye at the moment." Wren said rolling her eyes. "Okay, so is it safe to say you guys might date?" Thyme asked turning the corner then regretted her words as they saw Trunks surrounded by a group of flirting with every last one of them. "No it's not safe to say anything." Wren said then pulled her arms away from her friends then walked down the hallway.

When Trunks saw Wren he immediately got off the wall and walked over to Wren. "Get out of my face." Wren said plainly. "Are you mad about that, it was nothing but harmless flirting?" Trunks said chuckling lightly. "See you Friday Trunks." A girl said then winked at Trunks and walked away. Wren was over heated; she grabbed her books and hit Trunks in the face. "You are such a…a…a dick for brains." Wren said then walked away. "Wren please." Trunks said holding his bloody nose.

**_A/N:_** Nice chapter huh, well it seems like Trunks is being a complete ass let's see if it's last.


	7. Chapter 7

**_SILLY LITTLE LOVE SONG_**

This is a Wren and Trunks get together. Wren was big and ugly in elementary and most of middle school she changed and got her own band, Trunks left in 7th grade because he made it big in skate boarding. What will happen when Trunks comes back for his diploma before his world tour. This is a type of song fic.

**_A/N:_** Haven't said it before, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**_!_**

~**_FRIDAY_**~

Wren was walking to the auditorium when Goten stopped her. "I know you're mad, but I need you to come to Happy Burger with me." Goten said grabbing Wren's arm. "Why" Wren asked pulling her arm away. "Because, there is this manager who heard about Blast." Goten said trying to pull Wren. "Everyone's already there but you." Goten said running towards the door.

~**_HAPPY BURGER_**~

Wren ran into Happy Burger and was surprised to see a bunch of people from school and her band playing in the background. Trunks walked out of the crowed walking towards Wren. "This is what I was planning, that's why I was flirting with those girls, and that why I was a little secretive, happy birthday Wren." Trunks said hugging Wren. Wren was too shocked to say anything, she looked over to her brother who was flirting with Bra then she looked back to Trunks who was smiling. "You suck." Wren said laughing. "It's not every day you get to through a party for someone." Trunks said smirking. "Hey Wren, let's hear a song." Somebody yelled out. Wren shrugged her shoulders and hopped on stage.

_I've made up my mind; don't need to think it over_

_If I'm wrong I am right, don't need to look no further_

_This ain't lust, I know this is love_

_But if I tell the world, I'll never say enough_

_'Cause it was not said to you_

_And that's exactly what I need to do if I'd end up with you_

Wren started singing and the lights dimmed. She looked out onto the crowed and spotted Trunks, and then smiled. As she said the words she looked straight into Trunks' eyes and he looked straight into hers as if they were saying everything they needed to say in one single stair.

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

_Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place_

_Should I leave it there?_

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

Wren loved singing this song, she's memorized and always wanted to sing it to someone special, and she didn't know she was already. Wren said every word clearly as she sang. Trunks nodded along to the music, as he looked at Wren sing, they haven't taken their eyes off of each other since they started to sing. Trunks felt a light tap on his shoulder; he turned around to see his manger standing, looking straight at Wren. "She's amazing, as is the whole band." He said smiling. "Hey, Monty." Trunks then turned back to Wren who was looking away, Trunks was a tad bit sad about that.

_I build myself up and fly around in circles_

_Wait then as my heart drops and my back begins to tingle_

_Finally could this be it?_

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

_Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place_

_Should I leave it there?_

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

Wren started to feel the music rise through her body and she started to smile, she turned around and put the microphone between her and Thyme they started to sing together. She went over to Jonny and put her arm around his neck as she blew the note out into beautiful harmony, then she went over to Ricky and laughed along with him as he played his bass.

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

_Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place_

_Should I leave it there?_

_Should I give up or should I just keep on chasing pavements_

_Should I just keep on chasing pavements?_

Trunks was looking at Wren, as usual he was mesmerized with her. Her big black eyes were sparkling like a pond that was gifted with the moon's light, he smile was big and every emotional. She belted out every note, and it sounded beautiful. Trunks was hypnotized by her, voice and her beauty _'She's amazing'_ Trunks thought as Wren started the last part of the song.

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

_Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place_

_Should I leave it there?_

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

Wren came back to reality and saw everyone was staring at her then started to clap with much exuberance. "That was beautiful Wren." Someone said as they patted her on the back. "Thanks" Wren said laughing a little bit then walked over to Trunks. "Wren, this is Monty Smith." Trunks said introducing his manager. "I hear you have a great voice." Monty said with his thick British accent. "Thanks" Wren said blushing. "I want to manage you, here's my card, think it over." Monty said then gave Wren his card, winked at Wren the walked away.

Wren ran up to the stage and showed her band mates the card. "Guys, we might have a manager." Wren said with a big smile on her face. "Well call the guy." Thyme said giving Wren her phone. "He said think it over though." Wren said looking unsure. "We already have, we all want you to call him." Jonny said then pushed Thyme's phone closer to Wren. "Okay" Wren said smiling again and grabbed Thyme's phone.

"Hey Mr. Smith, this is Wren." Wren said trying to sound professional. "Please call me Monty." Monty said driving in his car. "Oh okay, Monty me and my band mates have thought it over, we would like you to be our manager." Wren said smiling.

~**_NEXT DAY_**~

Wren woke up with Thyme's feet and Bra's hand in her face. "Guys move." Wren said trying to move them away and somehow falling off of the bed. "Wren be quiet." Bra said getting more comfortable. "Whatever" Wren said rolling her eyes then checked the time. "Thyme get up, we have to meet Monty at his studio in an hour with Trunks." Wren said shaking Thyme awake. "Oh yeah, okay I just need to shower." Thyme said getting up and moving quickly.

~**_MONTY'S STUDIO_**~

Everyone dressed to in their best to impress Monty, which made Wren a little mad of what was picked out for her. Wren was wearing black short that cuffed at the bottom and went to her upper thy, she had on a blue tank top which she tucked in, a black jean jacket with the sleeves cut out and rhinestones on the shoulders, and regular blue and black converse. Thyme was wearing a plane navy blue dress that went to her middle thy, with a white cardigan and navy blue pumps. Ricky was wearing a green shirt, dark blue Levi's, and some green converse. Jonny was wearing a plaid white and red shirt, with black jeans and brown timberlands.

They were all a little nerves except Trunks of course, who was dressed like he was going to sleep. "Trunks, I'm nerves." Thyme said clinging to her boyfriend's arm. "Babe, I just got this shirt." Jonny said then flinched at Thyme hit him. "Shut up Jonny." Thyme said crossing her arms. "Hey Thyme, I know make you happy." Trunks said smiling. "What" Thyme asked looking confused? "You look taller today." Trunks said then ducked Thyme throwing a spoon at him. "Where did you get that spoon?!" Trunks asked looked at Thyme so confused. "You don't need to know." Thyme said then pulled her purse closer to her. "Do you have crazy things like that in your purse?" Trunks asked looking at Wren. "I only have gum, Chap Stick, some food, money, my keys, umm oh and a candle." Wren said taking the scented candle out of her bag. All the guys stared at her like she was crazy.

**_A/N:_** We get to see how it goes next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**_SILLY LITTLE LOVE SONG_**

This is a Wren and Trunks get together. Wren was big and ugly in elementary and most of middle school she changed and got her own band, Trunks left in 7th grade because he made it big in skate boarding. What will happen when Trunks comes back for his diploma before his world tour. This is a type of song fic.

**_A/N:_** Okay, last chapter I had no ideas so I read A LOT of fanfiction's and most of them were awful and that is what made me make that AWFUL chapter. So in this chapter I still didn't have any Ideas so I read some of my favorite fanfiction's and I think this will be a good chapter, let's hope.

~**_MONTY'S STUDIO_**~

Trunks walked into the studio and went straight to the couch to lie down, everyone else walked in astonished at how beautiful it looked. The walls on the outside of the booth were gold and silver as was all the furniture. On the inside of the booth everything was white, even the instruments. "Ah, hello loveys." Monty said getting off his phone. "Well that won't do." Monty said crossing his arms. "What are you talking about?" Wren asked looking confused. "Well, today I'm showing my colleagues this awesome band and I need the band to wear something that fits to their personality, but also matches." Monty said then snapped his fingers. A whole style crew came into the room and grabbed the group.

The girls were put in the hair washing station. Wren and Thyme were a little scared, so they held hands. "Is this your natural color?" The stylist asked. "Yeah" Thyme said touching her almost blood red hair. "Well it's beautiful." She said giggling. "Honey, would you mind if I dyed your hair?" Another stylist asked Wren. "What color?" Wren asked looking suspicious. "Some of it white." The stylist said smirking. "I like you." Wren said smiling really big.

Ricky and Jonny were taken to what looked to be a barber shop. "Well we can give you a Mohawk." A lady said touching Ricky's hair. "And your long hair is great, but maybe a fade at the side and a buzz cut up top." Another lady said smiling big a Jonny. Jonny looked at her like she was crazy the busted into laughter with Ricky. "How about we trim my hair and then dye it?" Ricky said smirking. The stylist sighed then sat Jonny down and started doing his hair.

Next was the cloths, Thyme ran into the room and saw Jonny looking for his cloths, his hair was cut from his shoulder to the middle of his ears and there was a red streak going down the middle. "Oh my God, Jonny they gave you a Justine Bieber cut." Wren said pointing and laughing. "Shut up." Jonny said rolling his eyes. Ricky walked in minutes later and got stared at by his band mates. "Wow Ricky, I'm wondering why I broke up with you." Wren said joking around and touching his hair. He had a Mohawk and they dyed the tips green. "Same here." Jonny said rolling his eyes and laughing. Wren's hair was already short so the only thing they did to it was dye her bangs white.

~**_BACK TO THE STUDIO_**~

Jonny walked in first, he was wearing red Jordan's, blue jeans, and a white shirt that said 'Blast' and had fire engulfing the words. Next came Ricky, he was wearing black combat boots, beige cargo pants, and a white shirt with green splotches on it. Thyme strutted through the door; she was wearing yellow wedges, a black skirt, and a white shirt that said 'Sexy Bee' in big yellow letters. Wren walked in last, Wren was wearing black Timberlands, black and white checkered capris with suspenders hanging from her sides, a white shirt with a upside down question mark on her shirt, and she had on white beats around her neck.

Trunks was asleep when they walked in, so Wren decided to wake him up. "Trunks" Wren whispered Trunks' name but he didn't move. "Trunks" Wren whispered again, she was getting a little aggravated. "TRUNKS!" Wren yelled, which made Trunks jump up in fear. "Why would you…" Trunks didn't finish his sentence because he was too shocked at how Jonny looked. "They gave you a Bieber cut." Trunks said laughing at Jonny. "Man, shut up." Jonny said sitting at the all-white drum set. "You look nice Wren." Trunks said sitting up on the couch. "Thanks" Wren said fixing her hair and blushing. "Okay, my colleagues will be here any minute, so get in the booth." Monty said pushing Wren over to the booth. "Monty, what song do you want up to sing?" Thyme said walking over to the booth. "Sing any song you want." Monty said then closed the door after Thyme stepped in.

"Okay guys, I know a song they will never think someone like Wren would sing." Jonny said smirking. "Jonny, I can't sing that song, my voice isn't right for it." Wren said shaking her head. "Come one Wren, just think it's only us in the car and we're headed to Happy Burger." Ricky said patting Wren on the shoulder. "Okay, I got this." Wren said breathing then walked up to the mic.

"Hello fellas, I have behind me, the best sound that I've heard in decades." Monty said motioning towards Blast. "The lead singer, Wren Son, sounds like and angel, the female guitarist, Thyme Jones, plays the most beautiful music, the bass, Ricky Jones, so much talent, and the drums, Jonny Philips, there are no word for it." Monty said smiling at the men in the room. "Smith, we were called here to hear music, not hear you brag about the band you signed." A short Asian man said crossing his arms. "Sorry, here is Blast." Monty said then went to the window and gave them the thumbs up.

"Okay guys, time to play." Wren said smirking at Monty then nodded and Jonny gave the count off.

_You know I'm not one to break promises,_

_I don't want to hurt you but I need to breathe._

_At the end of it all, you're still my best friend,_

_But there's something inside that I need to release._

_Which way is right, which way is wrong,_

_How do I say that I need to move on?_

_You know we're heading separate ways._

Wren heard the words come out of her mouth and she liked what she heard. The entire band was so glad that she did the right pitch, Wren too, the microphone on of its stand, when she said the word 'best friend' she turned and looked at her band then turned around and she looked at all of the men in the eyes and gave them all a warm smile.

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_

_There's nothing I can really say._

_I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more,_

_Got to be true to myself._

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_

_So I'll be on my way._

Wren then looked at Trunks when she said the chorus. Trunks smiled because he got what she was trying to say. Wren started to walk around the booth, she started messing with everyone. Monty's colleagues must have liked this because they started clapping and signaled Wren to stop. "We've heard enough, Monty we would like a word with you." They said then walked out of the room.

Wren opened the door and ran to Trunks and hugged him. "That's such a good sign." Trunks said as he lifted Wren off the ground, and put her down slowly. Wren didn't waste any time in doing what she's always wanted to do. Wren kissed Trunks and pulled him close as she put her arms around his neck. Trunks slid his arms around Wren's waist and pulled her in even closer, making sure there was no space left between them. Thyme tip toed over to the lights and dimmed then a little bit, which made Wren and Trunks laugh. "Thanks Thyme." Wren said rolling her eyes and laughing at her best friend. "What was that for?" Trunks asked looking at Wren's neck. "IT was a thank you for all of this." Wren said blushing, Trunks touched Wren's red cheeks and smiled at her. "Well, you're welcome." Trunks said then kissed Wren on the cheek. Wren was pulling away when Trunks pulled her back to him. "I wanted to say thank you also." Trunks said then kissed Wren again. Thyme took out her phone and called Bra. "It's happening." Thyme said then hung up. "Hey guys, I think if you keep kissing it's going to be something we don't want to see." Jonny said with a discussed look on his face. Trunks flicked Jonny while he was still kissing Wren.

Monty walked back into the room, Trunks was sitting on the couch with his arm around Wren, Thyme was sitting in the booth on Jonny's lap and Ricky was sitting at the control panel. "Well, they didn't like it." Monty said walking in more. "THEY LOVED IT!" Monty screamed smiling at everyone. "What, are you serious?" Wren asked hoping up. "As the plague." Monty said hugging Wren and Thyme. "They want you guys to get known more, so you're opening for One Direction." Monty said still smiling. Wren went from a smile to a frown, Thyme started to scream. "You asshole." Jonny said holding his head in his hands. "What's the matter." Monty yelled over Thyme's screams. "She is a fan girl." Ricky said scowling at his sister. Wren was about to punch Thyme in the face, but everyone was holding her back. "Just let me give her one sock to the face." Wren said trying to get to Thyme. "No Wren." Trunks said picking up Wren and taking her out of the studio. "THYME SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Jonny yelled which startled Thyme because Jonny doesn't ever yell. "Thank you." Jonny said then looked at Monty. "We'll do it, but we have to leave right after, because I'm not going to listen to her…" Jonny pointed at Thyme. "scream her fucking head off." Jonny said through gritted teeth. "Okay" Monty said shrugging his shoulders.

~**_TRUNKS' HOUSE_**~

Everyone walked into the house with a huge smile on their face. Bulma and Chichi were sitting at the kitchen table, Vegeta and Goku were arguing over football and Goten and Bra were trying to watch the game. "Hey guys." Wren said looking sad, as did everyone else. "Hey guys, what the matter?" Bulma asked getting up walking over to the band, as did Chichi. "You guys didn't get the deal?" Chichi asked patting Wren's back. "NOPE, WE OPEN FOR ONE DIRECTION IN TWO MONTHS!" Thyme and Wren screamed. "Oh I'm so happy for you!" Bra ran over to her friends and hugged Wren, then smirked at her which made Wren blush. Wren ran over to her dad and hugged him. "Daddy, I'm going to be a rock star." Wren said looking up at her dad and smiling. "I told you that you're going to make it." Goku said smiling down at Wren. "Nice job Wren." Vegeta chocked out. "Thanks veggie head." Wren said rolling her eyes then playfully punched him in his arm.

All the teens went into the Capsule Corp. garden. "Guys, this calls for celebration." Jonny said smirking at everyone. "Well, Alice Benzie is throwing a party tonight, and I got an invite." Trunks said leaning back in the chair. "I got an invite to that." Bra and Thyme said in unison. "So did we." Ricky said motioning to Jonny and himself. Everyone then looked at Wren. "I didn't get one." Wren said rolling her eyes. "Neither did I." Goten said mimicking her brother. "Because you call her Crusty Crabs, EVERYDAY and you dated her for two minutes." Bra said rolling her eyes. "I still want to have fun and party." Wren said crossing her arms. "She smelled like canned peas." Goten said shrugging his shoulders. "Ricky and I will sneak you in as usual." Jonny said sighing. "How come Jonny and Ricky are the only ones who have my back?" Wren asked pointing at Jonny. "Because only you, Ricky, and Jonny are criminals." Thyme said smirking. "Hey, that was one time." Ricky said pointing at Thyme. "It wasn't my fault." Jonny said high fiving Wren and laughing. "You guys are horrible." Bra said shaking her head with her brother.

**_A/N:_** Hope you like this one better, I don't think I will :(


	9. Chapter 9

**_SILLY LITTLE LOVE SONG_**

This is a Wren and Trunks get together. Wren was big and ugly in elementary and most of middle school she changed and got her own band, Trunks left in 7th grade because he made it big in skate boarding. What will happen when Trunks comes back for his diploma before his world tour. This is a type of song fic.

**_A/N:_** I feel like I've lost my stuff, my creative juices aren't flowing. So for right now, I'm just going to right and see what comes out.

~**_WREN'S HOUSE_**~

"Be back here in an hour." Wren said then kissed Trunks and the girls walked into her house. "So are you guys dating?" Bra asked smirking. "No, we just kiss on occasion." Wren said looking down at her feet. "They were about to do it at the studio." Thyme said laughing. "No we weren't." Wren said blushing. "Oh please, your faces were engulfed in each other's face." Thyme said rolling her eyes. "That doesn't make sense." Bra said laughing with Wren.

Wren pulled out her cloths, she was wearing black converse, black and blue swim trunks, a white shirt with the batman symbol on it, she put on a batman snapback backwards on her head and she was wearing an all-black bikini under. Thyme was wearing white heals, a black skirt, a yellow shirt that had a black heart on it, and a yellow bikini with a winking smiley face on the left breast. Bra was red boots, a white skirt, a blue shirt that said 'slipknot', and a blue bikini on under it. "You look plain today Thyme." Wren said looking confused. "I know right, I don't get it." Thyme said looking at herself. "Here put this on." Bra said throwing Thyme a black shirt that said 'GLITZ' in big sparkly words. Wren sprayed some perfume on her with sparkles in it. "There we go." Wren said then gave her some jewelry.

~**_TRUNKS' HOUSE_**~

Trunks walked out of the bathroom with a cloud of steam behind him. Trunks was wearing original converse, blue swim trunks, and a shirt that said 'Keep calm and give me fifty bucks', Goten was wearing some Jordan's, orange and white swim trunks, and a regular black shirt, Ricky was wearing black combat boots, green swim trunks and a white shirt with the converse logo on it, Jonny was wearing red and white Jordan's, red swim trunks and a regular white shirt. "Dude doesn't forget your board." Goten said looking at Trunks. "You're really thought I'm not going to bring it?" Trunks said holding up his board. "Does Wren own a bikini?" Trunks asked Goten. "Yeah but she only wears them with swim trunks on." Goten said packing a bag. "Okay, just wanted to know." Trunks said smirking. "Your evil bro." Jonny said shaking his head.

"Where are you handsome studs going on this beautiful night?" Bulma asked while playing cards with Chichi. "To Alice Benzie's pool party." Jonny said grabbing some food out of the fridge. "Are the girls going too?" Chichi asked putting down two cards. "Yup, okay mom, we'll be back later." Goten said then walked out of the house with his friends trailing behind him.

~**_WREN'S HOUSE_**~

"How are Jonny and Ricky supposed to sneak you in?" Thyme asked looking confused. "There is always a window in a closet in mansions, so they open the window and I climb in." Wren said texting on her phone. "What if there isn't a window?" Bra asked trying to outsmart her friends. "That's what a back door, side doors, and balcony is for." Wren said smirking. "Whatever" Bra said chuckling and shaking her head.

The girls heard Trunks' new car's loud horn and ran downstairs. "Hi daddy, bye daddy." Wren and Bra said in unison. "Bye Mr. S, see ya later Mr. O." Thyme said running out the door also. "Where are they headed?" Goku said looking at Vegeta. "A party." Vegeta said rolling his eyes.

"Hey" Wren said climbing in the car. "What's up?" Trunks said nodding at Wren. "Okay let's go." Thyme said shutting the door. "Wren did you bring your board?" Goten asked looking to see if she got it. "But of course." Wren said holding up a capsule. "Sweet, okay to Alice's house." Jonny said and turned up the radio a little louder.

~**_ALICE'S HOUSE_**~

"Wren, I've been here before, go to the back door, she never has anyone back there." Jonny said then hopped out of the car. Wren climbed out then ran to the back of the mansion.

Trunks walked into the house and Alice instantly went over to him. "Hey Trunks." Alice said smiling really big. "Hey Alice." Trunks said ignoring her advances to hold his hand. "So Trunks, I love your board." Alice said smirking and touching Trunks' bicep. "Thanks, my dad got it for me." Trunks said trying to get away from Alice. "So, do you want to see my room?" Alice asked walking after Trunks. "No, I'm dating someone." Trunks said then bumped into Wren. "You and Wren, HA, that's funny." Alice said crossing her arms then walked away. "If I could I would murder her and make it look like an accident." Wren said scowling. "Let's go get something to drink." Trunks said smirking at Wren.

"Trunks, you said to Alice that you're dating someone." Wren said circling the rim of her cup. "I am." Trunks said tilting his head to kiss Wren. "So we are dating." Wren said pulling back. "But of course." Trunks said trying to kiss Wren again. "But you didn't ask." Wren said leaning away from the kiss. "You're acting like a girl." Trunks said rolling his eyes. "That's what I am genius." Wren said turning away from Trunks and crossing her arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, you acting like Thyme and Bra and all the girls here." Trunks said turning Wren around, she still wasn't looking at him. "Fine you want me to ask you so badly?" Trunks said gritting his teeth making him look like his father. "Wren, would you be my girlfriend?" Trunks asked leaning against the counter and chugging down his drink. Wren smiled and wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck. "I would love to be your girlfriend." Wren said then back away from Trunks. "This is your entire fault." Wren said shivering in disgust of her attitude. "What are you talking about?" Trunks asked laughing. "You were right; I'm acting like all the girls here." Wren said then wiped off herself. "Let's go swimming." Trunks said rolling his eyes then grabbed Wren's hand.

Trunks took off his shirt and his shoes and dived into the water. "Come on Wren." Trunks said emerging from the water. "Fine" Wren said rolling her eyes then took off her shirt. In Trunks' eyes it was in slow motions, Wren took off her shirt then slipped off her shoes. 'Oh no' Trunks thought as he looked down. "Wren be for you come in, you should go get some towels." Trunks said moving away from the edge of the pool. "Okay" Wren said looking confused_. 'Okay how am I going to do this?'_ Trunks thought really hard. _'Frieza Cold of Cold corp.'_ Trunks though over and over again till he went down. "I'm back." Wren said then threw the towel on the chair then dived into the water. "You're not going to take off your swim trunks?" Trunks asked looking confused. "Nope" Wren said then swam away from Trunks. "Why" Trunks asked following Wren. "I don't want to, I never do." Wren said then went down into the water. Trunks smirked and rolled his eyes.

Wren came up hold into Trunks' trunks. "Why don't you take yours off." Wren said whispering in Trunks' ear. "Only if you do." Trunks said smirking and then grabbed Wren's trunks. "Hey guys, pizza just go here." Jonny said then walked back into the house at the sight he saw. "Let's go back into the house." Wren said swimming to the edge of the pool.

~**_AN HOUR LATER_**~

"Hey Wren." Thyme said sitting on the couch next to Wren. "Hey Thyme." Wren said drinking her drink. "They made a ramp going up the diving board and guys are trying to make it across the pool." Bra said laughing. "Trunks is about to go." Thyme said, and then Wren hopped up and felt if her capsule was in her pocket and ran to the pool.

When Wren got their Trunks was about to go, he looked over to Wren and winked at her and then started to charge for the ramp. Wren watched smirking at how she already knew what he was going to. As Trunks did his moves she called it out a couple of second before he did them in her head _'Olli, kick flip, and to end it a b/s flip' _ Wren called out then un did her skate board.

Trunks landed so close to the other end of the pool, as he climbed out of the water he saw Wren removing her shirt _'Well, I'm going to be embarrassed'_ Trunks thought as he ringed out his long hair. Wren went all the way to then fence and started once she got down there, she did the exact moves Trunks did but she added a hard flip at the end. _'And I've been shown up by my girlfriend'_ Trunks thought then walked over to Wren who was getting praised by everyone. "Nice job." Trunks said kissing Wren. "Thanks, I decided to borrow some of your moves." Wren said smirking. "I noticed." Trunks said chuckling.

**_A/N:_** Whelp another failed chapter; I have NO IDEA where my creative juices have gone :'(


	10. Chapter 10

**_SILLY LITTLE LOVE SONG_**

This is a Wren and Trunks get together. Wren was big and ugly in elementary and most of middle school she changed and got her own band, Trunks left in 7th grade because he made it big in skate boarding. What will happen when Trunks comes back for his diploma before his world tour. This is a type of song fic.

**_A/N:_** I really feel this becoming those stupid fanfictions were everyone turns out happy, I hope it's not doing that.

~**_MONDAY_**~

Wren woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon on the stove and the sound of her mother yelling at her father. Wren ran downstairs and saw her dad pouting at his seat and her mom putting the bacon on a plate next to her. Wren winked at her dad and walked over to her mom. "Hey mom." Wren said going over to the counter the bacon was on. "Hey Wren." Chichi said kissing her daughter on the cheek. "If grandpa coming over this morning?" Wren asked moving the bacon farther away from her mother and sat on the counter were the bacon was. "Yeah, he said he has you and Goten's birthday gift." Chichi said shrugging her shoulders. "Oh okay." Wren said taking two pieces of bacon and hopped off the counter. "Wren…" Chichi said turning towards Wren. "Yes mom." Wren said turning around. "I'm so proud of you." Chichi said putting her hand on Wren's face then turned back to cooking. Wren walked over to her dad and gave him the bacon. "Thanks" Goku whispered then gobbled down the bacon.

"Hey Goten, grandpa is coming over to give up our gift." Wren said walking into Goten's room. "Yeah I know, so is Gohan." Goten said looking for a shirt to wear. "So, I heard your dating the famous Trunks Briefs." Goten said smirking at his sister. "Yeah, what of it?" Wren asked blushing. "Oh nothing, I just need you to know, that if he hurts you…I'll kill'em." Goten said kissing Wren on the cheek then walked downstairs. Wren just rolled her eyes and went to go take her shower.

Wren came downstairs to see her 7ft grandpa and her 6'7 brother. "Hey Gohan, hey grandpa." Wren said hugging them. "Hey Wren." Gohan said hugging Wren back. "Hey Wren, I was just giving Goten his present." Ox king said smiling at Wren. Ox handed Goten a wad of money and some new skate board wheels. "Thanks grandpa, I love it." Goten said staring at the money. "That's about half a million, give or take a thousand." Ox said patting Goten on the back, then he turned to Wren and smiled at her. "You mother told me about your band." The ox king said then handed Wren a wad of money and a ribbon microphone still fresh in the box(A/N: I only know one microphone name and that's the ribbon so don't get the next thing I'm going to say don't believe.). "Is this the new ribbon 2000?" Wren asked looking at the at the microphone. "I don't know what it's called the guy just told me it's the best in the store, oh and I got your friends new equipment and I bought you guys a studio, it's in the city." Ox said then was surprised by the giant bear hug Wren gave him. "Thanks you so much grandpa." Wren said then motioned ox to bend down so she can give him a kiss. "I made your tickets disappear." Gohan said giving Wren a receipt. "Mayor Satin let you do that?" Wren asked Gohan. "I'm married to his daughter, and my grandfather provides him his electronics and all the people in the city." Gohan said then gave Goten a laptop. "Is this the new apple laptop?" Goten said then ran upstairs. "You could of got him a piece of string and he would have been happy as shit." Wren said rolling her eyes.

~**_SCHOOL_**~

"Hey Wren, why so happy?" Bra asked looking at Wren confused. "My grandpa got me about half a million, give or take a thousand, and he gave Blast new instruments, and he bought us a studio." Wren said then saw Thyme's face light up. "What do the instruments look like and where is it?" Thyme asked as her face turned red. "Thyme breath." Bra said shaking Thyme. "Sorry" Thyme said breathing. "I don't know what the instruments look like, and the studio is in the city." Wren said smiling really big.

Wren walked into her first block, which was science, with Thyme and Bra. "Why are we early, aint nobody in here." Wren said then walked out of the classroom bumping into Jonny as she turned the corner. "Hey Jonny, my grandpa got us new instruments and a studio in the city." Wren said and laughed at Jonny's reaction, he couldn't even get the words out he just stayed frozen with a big smile on his face.

~**_AFTER SCHOOL_**~

Wren, Thyme, Ricky, and Bra were waiting for Jonny to pull up in his car. "Hey, I haven't seen you all day." Trunks said bending down to kiss Wren. "Hey" Wren said kissing Trunks back. "I heard the good news, Goten told me." Trunks said moving Wren so he could take her seat and she sit on his lap. "Yeah, Jonny's getting his car so we can go check out the studio." Ricky said leaning back on the bench. "Where is Goten?" Wren asked looking from Bra to Trunks. "He has a detention." Bra said rolling her eyes. "What he do?" Wren asked trying not laugh. "He got sassy with one of the teachers." Trunks said smirking. "That sounds more like something I would do." Wren said laughing. "The teachers just got tired of writing you up so they decide to stop giving you detentions." Bra said rolling her eyes. "How do you know that?" Thyme asked looking at Bra confused. "I'm class president, duh." Bra said crossing her arms. Just then Jonny pulled up in his car. "Okay hop in." Jonny said then opened the door for Thyme.

~**_STUDIO_**~

"Wow" Wren said looking around. The studio was run down and old. "I'm leaving, I just saw a rat." Thyme said about to walk out. "Thyme, get your ass back here." Wren said through gritted teeth. "Wren, its nasty." Bra said holding herself. "Nothing a little cleaning up and some paint can't fix, let just be grateful that Ox got this for us, because Monty wouldn't always let you guys use his studio." Trunks said crossing his arms. "Okay, we'll go home and come back in cleaning cloths, because I just got these shoes." Wren said pointing at her new Jordan's.

An hour later everyone was back in old cloths and cleaning stuff. "Okay what do we start with first?" Wren asked not knowing what to do. "WREN" everyone yelled. "Okay, Thyme and Bra I want you in the booth, Trunks and Ricky I want you right there and Jonny I want you with me over here." Wren said then everyone walked over to where they needed to be.

A few hours later the studio was clean they just needed to design it. "We should have parts of the studio our favorite color." Thyme said sitting on the couch they found under all the garbage. "That's actually a good idea." Ricky said then took out a piece of paper and a pencil. "What are you doing?" Trunks asked looking over Ricky's shoulder. "Ricky's an artist, he likes drawing." Wren said then went to go sit down.

~**_WREN'S HOUSE_**~

"See you later guys." Wren said as she walked into her house. "Hey mom, hey dad." Wren said then walked upstairs to Goten's room. "Hey Goten." Wren said just barging in. "Hey Wren, you ever heard of knocking?" Goten asked very sarcastically. "Nope, doesn't ring a bell." Wren said then stood next to Goten who was sitting at his desk. "We went to the studio." Wren said then sat on his bed. "Sounds fun." Goten said turning towards Wren. "You want to come tomorrow, we're painting." Wren said smiling at Goten. "Why are you doing this?" Goten asked looking confused. "Doing what?" Wren asked standing up and looking around. "Being nice to me." Goten said crossing his arms. "I'm just being a nice sister." Wren said turning around to look back at Goten. "I'll go, just stop acting weird, it's starting to creep me out." Goten said then turned back to his laptop.

Wren went to her room and grabbed the house phone and dialed Trunks' number. "Hello" Trunks said walking around his room. "Hey" Wren said lying down on her bed. "Oh, hey Wren what's up?" Trunks asked closing his door. "Nothing just lying down." Wren said taking off her shoes. "Oh, I was wondering, after we get everything done with the studio, do you want to go get something to eat." Trunks asked itching the back of his head. "Like a date?" Wren asked sitting up. "Yeah something like that." Trunks said blushing. "Yes it's a date, stop being a punk." Bra said on the other house phone. "Bra get off the damn phone!" Trunks yelled. "Okay, keep your panties on, bye Wren." Bra said rolling her eyes. "Bye Bra." Wren said laughing.

**_A/N:_** Ugh, I think that chapter was better.


	11. Chapter 11

_**SILLY LITTLE LOVE SONG**_

This is a Wren and Trunks get together. Wren was big and ugly in elementary and most of middle school she changed and got her own band, Trunks left in 7th grade because he made it big in skate boarding. What will happen when Trunks comes back for his diploma before his world tour. This is a type of song fic.

Two months came and went like that. Blast had a lot of mini gigs while they waited for their big gig, they played for a party out in LA (A/N: They live in San Francisco) and a few jobs in Death Valley. Their biggest one was Long Beach, it was at a beach party for some big name star, but they got paid a lot of money after wards.

It was a day before the concert and they were all excited, they couldn't even hold it. Wren and Ricky have never smiled this much in their lives. "Yo, my cheeks hurt Thyme how do you do this all the time?" Ricky asked massaging his cheeks. "I know right, its killing my rep; I smiled at Alice today I felt like shit." Wren said making a disgusted face. "Whatever, no one can ruin my day." Thyme said crossing her arms and holding her head up high. "Hey guys, what song are we going to sing?" Jonny asked sitting on the red couch in their newly refurbished studio. "Keep your head up." Ricky said smiling. "You only like it because we gave you and Thyme a beginning solo." Wren said rolling her eyes. "Hey, we get to be heard over your loud singing." Thyme said smirking. "What do you expect me to do, knit a sweater?" Wren asked sarcastically. "Hey if you can, I need an all yellow one." Thyme said laughing with her friends. "Whatever" Wren said crossing her arms. "Hey guys." Goten said walking into the studio with Trunks and Bra behind him. "Hey, oh Monty stopped by earlier and gave us these backstage passes for you three." Wren said handing them their passes. "Thanks" Goten said looking at the pass. "So do you guys get your own dressing room?" Bra asked clapping her hands. "Yeah, but we only get two." Jonny said shrugging his shoulder while playing his pink drums. "I still can't believe Ox got you pink drums." Trunks said laughing. "Hey he didn't know." Ricky said looking over to his purple bass. "But we get to use Monty's instruments at the concert." Wren said while texting on her phone. "How many times did you guys go to the concert hall and practice with the people there?" Bra asked sitting on Goten's lap. "Like five time." Thyme said rolling her eyes. "They were really rude." Wren said crossing her arms. "Because you called them idiots half the time we were there." Jonny said with a blank look on his face.

~_**TRUNKS' HOUSE**_~

Wren lay down on Trunks' bed and smiled at him as he walked into the room. "Are you nervous?" Trunks asked lying down next to Wren. "A little bit, but I have to keep it together I'm a big girl." Wren said puffing out her chest and flexing her muscles. "I can tell." Trunks said rolling his eyes and laughing at Wren. "Whatever" Wren said yawning. "You tired?" Trunks asked leaning back as Wren laid her head on his chest. "Kind of." Wren said then closed her eyes.

Wren woke up and looked over to the time, it was 2:00 am. "Ugh" Wren said rubbing her eyes. Wren climbed out of bed and went to get her bag off the ground. "Hey where are you going?" Trunks asked stretching. "I have to get ready." Wren said kissing Trunks on the forehead. "Go back to bed." She said then walked into the bathroom.

~_**CAR**_~

Wren and Trunks were riding in the car on the way to the concert. "Do we have to pick up everyone else?" Trunks asked yawning. "No, Jonny is picking up Thyme and Ricky, and Bra is picking up Goten." Wren said tucking herself in the blanket that she brought with her. "Okay" Trunks said then turned up the radio and started to sing along with the music awfully so Wren wouldn't fall asleep.

_Seems like everybody's got a price,_

_I wonder how they sleep at night._

_When the sale comes first,_

_And the truth comes second,_

_Just stop for a minute and_

_Smile_

Wren started to laugh at Trunks and pulled the covers over her head. "Shut up Trunks, I'm trying to sleep." Wren said laughing and rolling her eyes. Trunks started to sing again louder this time.

_Why is everybody so serious?_

_Acting so damn mysterious?_

_Got your shades on your eyes_

_And your heels so high_

_That you can't even have a good time_

Trunks started to laugh as Wren blushed and turned down the radio, then Trunks turned it back up. "Trunks, come on, I have to be awake all day." Wren said trying not to laugh or smile at Trunks. "You know you love it." Trunks said looking at Wren in the corner of his eyes. "Whatever" Wren said rolling her eyes and looked out of the window and saw the lights of the where the concert will be held.

Wren was staring at Trunks as he drove down the street. "Why are you looking at me?" Trunks asked chuckling at Wren. "No reason." Wren said shrugging her shoulders. "Okay" Trunks said looking confused. "Trunks you did so much for me, you gave Blast a chance and you gave me my dream." Wren said smiling at Trunks. "You're my girlfriend and my best friend." Trunks said turning into an empty parking look for the exception for the other two cars. "What's the real reason?" Wren asked stopping Trunks from getting out of the car '_I just want to hear you say those three words'_ Wren thought giving Trunks a caring look. '_You're so beautiful'_ Trunks thought as he touched Wren's soft skin. "Because I…I…" Trunks was about to say those little words when Goten ran up to the car door and knocked on the window. "WHAT GOTEN?!" Wren yelled and asked at the same time. "I just want to say hey." Goten said walking away. "What were you saying?" Wren asked smiling. Trunks laughed then kissed Wren on the lips then laid his forehead on hers. "I love you." Trunks said then got out of the car. Wren blushed a deep shade of red then walked out of the car.

"Hey Wren." Thyme said yawning. "You look like crap." Ricky said smirking at Wren. "Well I would have looked beautiful if someone didn't want to sing on the drive here." Wren said wrapping herself up in her blanket. "I wonder who that was." Trunks said laughing. "Okay let's get this day over with." Jonny said walking past everyone. "What crawled up his ass and died?" Wren asked walking to the concert hall.

~_**DRESSING ROOM**_~

"OMG…look at these cloths." Thyme said touching the silk thy length dress. "Look at all this food." Wren said opening a fridge full of food. "Wren pick out what you're going to wear." Thyme said holding up some yellow and brown sandals, yellow shorts and a black shirt that said 'Sex on the beach'. Wren rolled her eyes and grabbed a pair of white vans, stripped black and white pants with white suspenders, and a black shirt that said 'Nirvana' with a yellow smiley face with x's on the eyes. "That looks cute." Thyme said then went to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. "Look they have Fiji." Thyme said looking at the water. "Wow, really Thyme your happy about…OMG they have a 80 inch flat screen." Wren said grabbing the remote. "Ladies, we're having rehearsal." Some lady with a headset said coming into the room then left.

Wren and Thyme ran into Jonny and Ricky on the way to rehearsal. "Do you think we'll meet One Direction?" Thyme asked clapping her hands. "NO, the lady said there coming when the show starts." Ricky said rolling his eyes.

~_**STAGE**_~

The band walked onto the stage and looked at the instruments. "Wow, look at this drum set." Jonny said touching the red drum set, it said 'Blast' in big black letters on the front. "Look at my guitar." Thyme said showing Wren the guitar it looked like it was a giant puzzle and Ricky's bass looked like it was pieces of glass glued together. Wren went up to her microphone and saw it was bejeweled. "Okay do you know what song you're going to sing?" The lady asked. "Yeah, do you have that half pipe I ordered?" Wren asked looking at the lady. "Yeah it should be here in a few minutes." The lady said looking at her watch. "Hold on a minute." Wren said then ran off stage.

Wren ran to the front entrance. "Trunks, Goten I need you guys to be in the show with us." Wren said grabbing her brother and boyfriend. "Why" Trunks asked looking confused. "Because it's going to be plain if we don't have something exciting in the background, I asked the lady to order a half pipe and I want you guys to do some awesome tricks in the background as I sing." Wren said pulling Goten and Trunks with her. "I don't have my board." Goten said looking sad. "I brought mine." Wren said pulling a Capsule out of her pocket then handed it to Goten and they ran to the stage.

Wren ran on stage and cued Jonny to start playing as Trunks and Goten climbed up the half pipe that was just lowered onto the stage.

_I've been waiting on the sunset_

_Bills on my mindset_

_I can't deny they're getting high_

_Higher than my income_

_Incomes bread crumbs_

_I've been trying to survive_

Goten through off his jacket and put Wren's board on the ground and pushed himself off the edge and started to do cool tricks, some of his tricks were borrowed but he did them like he owned them.

_The glow that the sun gets_

_Right around sunset_

_Helps me realize_

_This is just a journey_

_Drop your worries_

_You are gonna turn out fine._

_Oh, you turn out fine._

_Fine, oh, you turn out fine._

Wren laughed at Thyme who was making funny faces at her. Wren went over to Jonny and started playing with his new hair and poked his arm as she said '_Oh, you turn out fine'_ Jonny nodded at her as she skipped to the front and put her arm around Ricky's neck and watched him play his bass.

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_You gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

Wren ran over to Thyme and took Thyme's hair out of its ponytail holder, Thyme shook her hair out. Wren went to the middle of the stage and smiled at the imaginary crowd. Wren looked over to Trunks and Goten who were still skating.

_I know it's hard, know it's hard,_

_To remember sometimes,_

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

Wren tapped to her head when she said '_To remember sometimes'_ she spun in a circle and laughed as Thyme came over and put her back on Wren's back and they leaned on each other. "You're doing great, the staff is amazed." Thyme whispered to Wren, Wren nodded and smiled even bigger.

~_**DRESSING ROOM**_~

"Goten you did great." Wren said hugging Goten outside of her and Thyme's dressing room. "Thanks, hey I heard there is awesome food and an 8o' inch, you should really let me see that." Goten said chuckling. "There is the same thing in the boys dressing room and we have to get ready soon." Wren said pushing Goten over towards the boys dressing room before giving him a quick hug. "Love you sis." Goten said laughing. "Yeah whatever." Wren said smiling at rolling her eyes.

_**A/N:**_ Nest chapter is the concert sorry it took me so long to upload I have so many other stories in my head.


End file.
